The Path : A Tale of Six Sisters
by Kyoko Kerasaki
Summary: Basically my own interpretation of the Little Red Riding Hood inspired game, The Path.
1. Prologue

Of course I don't own The Path, if I did, I wouldn't be posting it here, now would I?

Basically my own interpretation of the _Little Red Riding Hood_ inspired game, _The Path_.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Red.

A _lot_ of red.

That was the first thought of those who entered the home of the Red family.

It wasn't surprising, though, since the walls, floor and even the ceiling, in the entire front room, was in fact dark red. Even the clothing of the six girls that were currently in the room consisted of mostly red.

The only things not red, was the dining table and chairs, which were pitch black, and the front door, a single chair, the phone, a few toys and one fluffy bunny-rabbit, which were all white.

A middle-aged woman, wearing black dress pants, a red blouse and black jacket, came into the room and put a basket on the table.

"Make sure to get that to Grandma, will you?" she asked the six girls hurriedly. "I'll be working late tonight, please be good and Scarlet is in charge, so listen to her." she spoke strictly before she hurried through the front door, but not before waving and a quick "Bye, my angels!"

Silence rang for a few moments before the youngest girl started jumping excitedly.

"Can I take the basket to Granny...uh...please?" in her jumping around nearly forgetting the 'magic word'.

"Aren't you a bit young, Robin? I mean, to venture off into the woods..." Scarlet, the eldest, asked carefully.

"I'm already nine! And you all get to have a turn!" Robin pouted.

"I suppose she can have a turn..." The second eldest girl smiled as she pulled some fluff from her hat.

"Carmen, you're just saying that, because you don't want to go..." Scarlet glared at her younger sister, who just glared back.

"Oh, all right, fine, you can go."

"Yay!" Robin squeeled.

The girl dropped the toy car she was playing with and put on her red hood her grandmother had given her for her birthday, grabbed the basket and was about to head out the door when Scarlet grabbed her hand, and gave her a very serious look.

"Robin, be very careful, and remember the golden rule when you're in the forest: Stay on the path."

* * *

I'm surprised how little fanfics had been written for this game, I mean it's one of the best games I've ever played.

As for their surname, I decided to use 'Red' since that was in the filename of each girl before the developers chose proper names.


	2. Chapter 1 - Robin

Nope, I still don't own it...

I know in the game there's only three attractions at a time, but I'm going to act as if all six of them are always present.

And the chapter names might end up being a bit confusing later on, since I'll be using the same style as the game, where each of the six sisters have a chapter following their story.

And thanks to my younger sister who did all the beta reading :)

* * *

Chapter 1

Robin

* * *

Robin climbed out of the bus and looked around with delight. The woods were as beautiful as she remembered from her last visit, when the entire family went to Granny for Christmas.

"Did you miss me?" she asked the trees, flowers and animals, and had to suppress a giggle when she thought how her sisters would have looked at her funny.

'_Except Rose, since she talks to plants and animals all the time...and maybe Ginger, 'cause she imagines cool things a lot.._' she thought to herself as she walked past an old, white payphone.

She came to the end of the tar road, which in turn became a dirt path. She started skipping, enjoying the wind in her face, and began humming a little tune, when she heard another voice joining her...

"What?" she asked puzzled as she slowly turned towards the voice, which... '_...came from the woods?_'

She listened carefully, but could hear nothing but the wind. Very slowly, she took one step closer to the sea of foliage...

..._Stay on the path_... her sister's words replayed in her mind

She stopped dead, shook her head and walked further along the path, trying very hard not to look into the woods, which failed epically. She gasped as she noticed something shiny sparkling between the trees.

'_Maybe it's a big jewel! A diamond? Or a ruby...hmm...I wonder if Ruby likes rubies..._'

She smiled at the thought..._Ruby and rubies_...

'_But Scarlet said I should stay on the path..._' she pouted, '_...but, maybe I can quickly go look and then come right back, right?_'

With that she quickly ran in the direction of the shiny object, which vanished as she started running. Robin immediately came to a halt, and turned even more curious when it reappeared. She started running again, which in turn made it vanish again.

'_So I shouldn't run?_' she thought to herself, and approached the object again, this time walking.

When she got close enough she realised that it was... "A golden flower?"

She walked up to it and picked it, along with three others that were near, and held them up to inspect the flowers, admiring their glow and sparkle and put them in the basket.

"Granny would really love these!" she smiled as she turned around and skipped back the way she came...only to realise that she couldn't find the path.

'_Where is the road?_' she looked in all directions but could see nothing but trees which seemed to go on forever. '_Am I lost? Maybe...but I'm a big girl now, so I'm not scared._'

She found a red balloon drifting quietly, wondering if it was one of the balloons she had lost on her birthday. She took it, but it popped after it got pricked by a branch.

After walking on a while, she saw more flowers and went up to pick them as well, and after she had picked about nine flowers she started hearing the singing again, but couldn't make out any of the words being sung.

'_I wonder who is singing...it sounds so pretty!_' She thought as she followed the music until it stopped again.

She found her way to a single ruined wall, with a lot of bullets scattered everywhere. Walking through them she noticed one that was silver, and since she loved things made of gold and silver, she decided to take it with her.

She skipped through the woods, and it wasn't long until she found an old shopping cart. Setting the basket down, she climbed into it, and bounced up and down while singing a made up rhyme...

"I'm a kid,  
I'm a kid,  
I'm a little kid!  
And I play,  
and I play,  
in my little way!  
Buy me now at discount prices!"

She bounced around a little while longer, until the cart tipped and fell over, but it didn't faze her at all. She noticed a fain bluish hazy light in the distance, curiously went in that direction.

After walking for what felt like ages, and collecting a few more golden flowers, she found what seemed to be an old park. Unable to contain herself, Robin started with anther made-up rhyme, although this one didn't have any words that rhymed...

"I see-a-saw.  
Slide-the-hide.  
Go around the merry.  
And swing along."

Robin noticed an old teddy-bear lying next to a rusty merry-go-round, and picked it up, dusting it off, not even fazed with the fact that it had two heads. She tried climbing up the jungle-gym, but the stairs were broken, and the merry-go-round seemed to be stuck, but the swing and slide seemed to be fine, so she went about swinging and sliding until she was out of breath, and went to sit on an old park bench.

'_I wonder if there are any wolves in these woods..._' She thought after a while '_...that would be really __cool. I've always wanted a pet wolf._'

She gazed at the sky, or at least what she could see of the sky between the treetops and when she looked down again, she realized that she wasn't alone...

Standing near the merry-go-round, was a girl with pigtails, wearing brown boots and a white dress.

"Hello! My name is Robin, what about you?" she asked cheerfully as she waved at the girl. She didn't get an answer from her.

"Uh...hi, can you hear me?" she asked, this time a little louder. The girl gave her a nod, and pointed to her throat when Robin tried to speak again.

"Oh...you can't speak?" she asked, and received a nod in response.

The girl suddenly frowned and turned away, leaving Robin puzzled.

"Wait!" she called after the girl, who turned around and gave Robin a gesture to follow.

Robin ran up to the girl, who took her hand, and they went through the forest for quite some time, sometimes walking, sometimes running, until the girl stopped and pointed out in front of her.

"Hey...that's the path." Robin smiled and the girl nodded. They walked onto it and the girl gave Robin a hug.

"I wonder which way Granny's house is..." Robin thought out loud and the girl pointed in one direction.

"That way?" she asked as she looked in the direction the girl showed.

"Oh, thank you very...huh?"as she turned back to the girl, she found that she was alone again.

'_I wonder where she went...and what her name was..._' Robin thought as she started walking, very puzzled about what had happened, her thoughts were interrupted by a soft melody, the same one that she had heard before. She stopped and turned towards the music, and found herself walking back into the forest...

It wasn't long until she found herself in a graveyard. She slowly walked between the tombstones, and tried to read the names.

'_People die. It's hard to imagine for a kid like me. They die and we put them in the ground. Like flowers._'

She made it up to a small hill with a big tree that stood at the top, and found a dead bird, in fact, a little _robin_, underneath. '_A dead bird...not me..._'

She kneeled at one of the graves and murmured a soft prayer...

"Dear Lord.  
Make heaven be  
a fun place.  
Amen"

She walked about, and found a half open grave in front of a headless angel statue. She started playing in the ground, not even realizing that she was disturbing the dead.

As she got out she heard a soft growl and she realised that it had sound like a wolf. She looked around and found not a wolf, but a _werewolf_. The one thing that she liked more than wolves. '_Wolves are just dogs. But werewolves are like people._'

She smiled as she walked closer to it, not even a slight bit scared, and it kneeled down, letting her onto it's back. Robin hopped on, giggling as she rode on the werewolf's back, without realising in how much danger she was at that moment...

* * *

_Robin felt dull pain throughout her body, and faintly registered what felt like drops of water falling on her, and realised that it was raining._

_When she managed to sit up, she noticed what looked like a white bridge, the exact same one that was in front of Grandmother's house._

_"Granny?" she asked, her voice shaky and hoarse._

_She got up shakily and started stumbling towards the house, knowing that her Granny would be there, with a warm cup of tea, a warm blanket, and a shoulder to cry on, but after she opened the door, she found none of those..._

_The living room had been trashed, furniture toppled over and shredded, claw marks everywhere. Robin felt like crying when she felt her body move on it's own, and flinched at the sight of claw marks on the doors._

_She went up the stairs and started panicking when she turned left, entering a room that she was sure didn't even exist in Grandma's house._

_She found herself climbing up stairs, and found an attic, something Grandma never had, she knew this very well, due to all the hide-and-go-seek she had played at Grandma's house in the past. In the middle of the room stood an upside down cradle, and going past it, she noticed an upside down nest with a dead robin inside of it. The next room had five chairs, each with a present underneath, and a balloon tied to each one. There was also a table with a cake in one corner. She noticed a full moon on the ceiling, and felt nauseous at the thoughts of the werewolf._

_Going through another scratched door, she found a long corridor with peacock motive wallpaper, and went into one final room, which to Robin's horror, had an open grave with a full moon behind it. She flinched as she found herself walking towards it, before falling into it. She started sobbing and shaking uncontrollably, as the memories of what happened in the graveyard, after she had gotten on the werewolf's back, replayed in her mind..._

* * *

Phew, that was harder than I thought it would be...I nearly skipped the scene in Grandma's house, but decided against it, since it's a big part of each chapter in the game.


	3. Interlude

No, I don't own this.

* * *

Interlude

* * *

"She's late..." Scarlet frowned as she looked at the clock for the third time in five minutes.

"You know how she is, Scarlet. She's probably having too much fun at Grandma's..." Carmen reassured her.

"Grandma always calls, or at least makes us call if she can't, when ever any of us stay over a bit longer." Scarlet frowned "Something is wrong...very, _very_ wrong..."

"You're over reacting, I'm sure she's fine..." Carmen sighed.

"No she's not fine! I just know it...I knew we shouldn't have let her go..."

SLAP!

Scarlet's eyes widened...did her younger sister just _slap her through her face_?

"Sheesh...just, calm down..." Carmen sighed as she rubbed her hand, "...look, I'll call Granny, ok, but just don't freak out like you did just now...it was really creepy."

Scarlet rubbed her cheek, while she stared at Carmen who picked up the phone.

Carmen listened to the rings through the receiver, and started to worry as no one picked up. She immediately dialled again, though this time there was an answer.

"_Good day, This is Mary Red speaking._" the voice of an old lady spoke.

"Hello, Granny. It's Carmen."

"_Ah, how are you my dear? And to what do I owe such a surprise?_"

"I'm good, Granny...I was just wondering when Robin was going to be back."

"_What do you mean, my dear?_"

"She took the basket out today...but she's really late."

"_Carmen...Robin hasn't arrived yet._" Grandma sounded really serious now

"W-what?"

"_Carmen listen to me...you have to go find her._"

"Uh...sure..."

"_I'm serious, Carmen...find her as soon as possible..._" She jumped a little as the line went dead.

Carmen stared at the wall as she put the receiver down.

"What did she say?" she heard Scarlet ask.

"Robin never arrived..." she felt her voice crack.

"Oh, crap...you don't mean..." Scarlet gasped

"Granny said we should find her..."

"Well, that's what I intend to do..."

"..._as soon as possible_...I've never heard her sound so serious before..."

"What about Ginger and Rose? No offence, but I don't feel comfortable leaving a suicidal girl watching over them, and I doubt I'll find Robin on my own..."

"Ginger is thirteen, she can look after herself, Rose is more mature than all of us combined..." Carmen deadpanned, "and Ruby is _not_ suicidal, she's just going not as outgoing as other girls. Although, I would admit she's a little dark, but most Goths are."

"I'm still not leaving them here alone..." Scarlet thought for a while, "I guess they're all coming with..."


End file.
